


Investigations into GoI: Fazbear ent.

by Somebodyoncetoldmetheworldisgonnarollme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, SCP Foundation
Genre: Because of spoilers but also because I don't want to promise something and not deliver, Canon-Typical Violence, Clowns, Comfortable with adding my own tags later, Ennard is all its components minds in one body, Ennard uses all its component voices, Fnaf 3 took place in 2023 (30 years after fnaf 1), How Do I Tag, I just figured out how to make my own tags :), I won't add tags until i release the chapters they occur in, Im gonna stop now and hopefully ill be more, Information fishing, Injury, Interrogation, Interviews, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Killer Robots, Lies, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Voices, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original characters are doctors and MTF they don't matter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Past Character Death, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scary Clowns, Scp document format, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Springtrap is a liar, Springtrap likes games from when he was alive, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodyoncetoldmetheworldisgonnarollme/pseuds/Somebodyoncetoldmetheworldisgonnarollme
Summary: This is a collection of documents belonging to the foundation concerning the group of interest known as Fazbear Entertainment, mostly concerning the various anomalies related to them. Please do not post this to the actual scp wiki or even the sandbox for that matter. I do not want another sirenhead situation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Scp XXXX: "Dave"

Scp XXXX  
Security Level 3  
Containment class: Pending  
Disruption class: Vlam  
Risk class: Warning

Note that these classifications may change as more is learned about the anomaly, one only recently contained by foundation personel.

Special Containment Procedures: Scp XXXX is to be kept in a 5×5×5 concrete room at Site ⬛⬛⬛, guarded at all times by 2 facility guards. A hidden camera is to be placed in Scp XXXX's containment chamber, to observe the entities actions and behaviour. Any strange or violent behaviors are to be reported to project director Dr Jacobs. Any requests made by Scp XXXX are to be directed to Dr Jacobs for approval. The only such requests granted so far have been a Gameboy color, various gameboy cartridges, and a standard calendar.

Description:  
Scp XXXX is a large animatronic mascot, standing over 6 ft. The mascot costume has seemingly dulled from yellow to greenish with age, and has various holes, some with wires sticking out. It appears to have been a rabbit or hare, however it is hard ti discern due to its poor condition. Inside the outer shell is a tangle of rusted metal, rotted flesh, and old machinery. The entity is sentient, and claims to have once been human, and that the carcass inside the costume was its own. 

Recovery: Scp XXXX was bought at auction by a foundation front company. The previous owners had intended to use it for a horror attraction based on urban legends centered on a local restaurant chain from the 80s and early 90s.

Addendum XXXX-A:  
The following is a transcript of an interview between Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛ and Scp XXXX, after first retrieving the entity.

Scp XXXX is sitting motionless on a chair across a desk from Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛ 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: Scp XXXX, do you know why you're here.

No response

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: Scp XXXX, do you know why you're here.

Scp XXXX turns its head up slightly to face Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛

Scp XXXX: Who are you

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: I'll take that as a no.

Scp XXXX slams the table, startling Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛

Scp XXXX: Answer me! WHO THE HELL, ARE YOU.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: We are the foundation. We research anomalous objects and events. Things that fall outside the norm.

Scp XXXX: Hah. Haha. That makes sense.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: then I take it you are aware of your status as a living animatronic mascot.

Scp XXXX: Of course 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: In that case, how are you alive.

The entity pauses for a moment 

Scp XXXX: What are you going to do with this information

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: that is classified. Now please answer the question if at all possible.

Scp XXXX: I'll cooperate if you tell me what I want to know. Or you can wait here forever. Its your choice, but I assure you, I will outlast you in the latter scenario. Heh.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: fine. We are doing this for research, trying to learn more about you, as you are an anomaly 

Scp XXXX: that's not what I mean't. You've already told me that. But just before you said it was classified. So tell me. What will you use this information to do exactly. What is your goal for me and the other anomalies you are researching.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛ hesitates for a moment

Scp XXXX: Come on I don't bite. That's not my department. Haha

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: we intend to learn about anomalies in order to protect humanity from them.

Scp XXXX: A noble goal. To answer your question, the reason I'm alive is because I used to be human. Still am. Just not as much.

Scp XXXX pulls its upper jaw over its inner head, revealing a mummified human head, before snapping its jaw back into place, its mascot head once again concealing its inner workings.

Scp XXXX: on that note, there are others. But they aren't human. They are just machines. They may try to say otherwise, but they are not to be trusted. They are after me. And I'd say it would fall under your goals to protect me from them. Even if I'm an anomaly myself, l am still human.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: possibly. We'll see once we get more information.

Scp XXXX: Fair enough, I suppose.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: how did you end up like this

Scp XXXX: the others that I mentioned. They tried to kill me, but it failed. Now I'm like this. 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: what is your name

Scp XXXX: ... Dave. Miller.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: when the horror attraction collected you, they found you on a hidden room. Why where you in there.

Scp XXXX: thats where I turned into this. The others thought I was dead. But I wasn't. The room was boarded up, and I was trapped for who knows how long. What year is it?

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: the year is 2023.

Scp XXXX: ........ thir....ty...... year...s. Stuck in that place. I am so glad that those kids found me for their horror show. 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: speaking of "Fazbears fright", where you the one who burnt it down.

Scp XXXX: No. It was them.

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: who.

Scp XXXX: the others. They followed me there, and they tried to finish the job. But they failed. I survived, like I always do. 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛⬛: Thanks for your cooperation. The interview is over.

End Log  
\---‐---------------------------------------------  
Addendum XXXX-B:

This document is a comprehensive list of requests made by Scp XXXX.

Request: A Gameboy color, and cartridges  
Reason: Entertainment  
Approved

Request: A standard clock  
Reason: "Not being able to tell what time it was or see time pass in that accursed room, did not help my mental state."  
Denied

Request: A standard calendar  
Reason: same as above request.  
Approved 

Request: Information on other SCPs  
Reason: Curiosity  
Immediately Denied

Request: the taste of food  
Reason: "Its been 30 fucking years since I've had food.  
Denied, since it has said that it cannot taste anything in its current state, and we do not know how to change this, making the request effectively impossible until further notice.

\---‐------------------------------------------------

Addendum XXXX-C

The following is a note from Dr baker, current director of Site ⬛⬛⬛: "After discovering an anomaly relating to fazbear entertainment, it has been decided that an investigation will be started in an attempt to find other anomalies related to the company. I have left Dr Jacobs in harge of the project, due to his work on both discovering and containing this scp, as well as his knowledge of the group in question. To be honest Jacobs fascination with urban legends is one of his biggest strengths, and why he ended up joining the foundation, so I'm glad he finally gets to put it to use."


	2. The Hurricane Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a transcript of a mission in hurricane, Utah, by MTF agents, intended to investigate reports of a strange entity living in the towns sewer system:

On ⬛⬛th of july 2023 MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-87 "Spelunkers" where assigned to investigate reports of an entity in hurricane, Utah, that had been allegedly living within the sewer systen of the small town. 

The following is a transcript of their mission.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: ok agents, does everyone remember the briefing 

The other agents all confirm 

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: good. Command can you hear us.

Command: positive 

The team heads into the sewers through an open tunnel outside of town (think how the losers club entered the sewers in IT). Pretty soon they are forced to travel single file and as they head further in, they activate night vision and are soon met with an intersection.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta: Did anyone see that.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Epsilon: I didn't see anything.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta: I could've sworn I saw something down that way around the corner. But it was so fast its hard to tell. Command did you see anything on the feed.

Command: negative

The group continues down the path Delta claimed to have seen something, as they needed to pick a direction and continue, so they figured it might as well be the one where they may have seen something. Eventually command loses contact with MTF-Bravo

Command: we've just lost contact with Bravo. 

The team stops and a head count shows Bravo is missing

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: Bravo command has lost contact with you do you copy, repeat do you copy

Several seconds pass

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha gets a response from Bravos com, and an unfamiliar cheerful, almost deranged voice is heard.

???: SuRpRiSe!!! HAHAHAHAHA

The broken body, mangled body of the missing MTF is seen through MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Deltas video feed traveling through the air at high spreeds, presumably from a side passage knocking MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta prone, and thus submerged in sewer water, causing the feed to be cut off.

The other MTF members rush down the side Corridor, in pursuit of the entity, as MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Foxtrot, assists MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta in getting to his feet.

The pursuing MTF catch glimpses of their target, which appears as a silver rougly humanoid mass, although these were only glimpses. However eventually they lost track of it, and MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta and MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Foxtrot still hadn't caught up. 

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: Delta, Foxtrot, where are you. Do you copy. 

After a second of silence Delta responds.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta: Alpha this is delta I copy.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: Delta what of Foxtrot

Another moment of silence

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta: We were separated. I don't know her location.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: where are you.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Delta: (AUDIO LOST DUE TO WATER DAMAGE). Where are you?

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: don't worry about that, we'll come to you. I don't think any single one of us could take this thing down.

Alpha turns off his connection to Deltas com and turns to MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Epsilon and MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Charlie

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: Delta is probably dead, as is Foxtrot. Delta was the closest of us to Foxtrot and he has never once referred to them as she. He knows better. I think this thing can mimic voices. Foxtrot hadn't really spoken much since we got in here, but delta has. And the thing has his com. 

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Charlie: So what's the plan Chief?

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha: We go to its location, get the drop on it, and hit it with everything we got.

The group heads towards the location provided by "Delta" and, since the location that "Delta" was at had two different entrances they could use, MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Charlie and MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Epsilon went one way, while MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha went the other hoping atleast one group would catch it by surprise.

When they make it to their destination, no one is there.  
MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Charlie steps into the space and looks around. 

Command: No wait stay back 

The order was too late as suddenly a large mass of metallic wires drops from the ceiling, crushing the MTF under its weight, water damage disrupting his video feed.

The entity is now fully visible as it stretches to its full height, taller than any of the MTF members that had been deployed for this mission, made of solver wires, an assortment of metal eyes with various iris colors sticking out of the broken semi-skeletal frame its proportions a strange perversion of the human form, iys face obscured by a plain white ceramic mask segmented into four plates, meeting at the center with a red sphere resembling tge nose of a clown, a small plastic birthday hat atop its head. Its bodies many eyes darted around the space locking onto the two remaining MTF members.

The thing changed towards Epsilon, as he opened fire on the creature, his bullets bouncing of uselessly. Seeing this, Alpha ran at the creature attempting ti get in close with a taser, only for a barrage of wires to lash out of the back of the mechanical horror, wrapping around his arm twisting until his grip faltered.

However it was during this moment that the thing had briefly halted its charge, placing its focus on disarming the captain, knowing if he could escape its grip he would be able to taze it. Epsilon wasted no time retrieving his own taser and shocking the entity quickly causing it to cease activity, releasing the captains arm.

The entity was there taken into foundation custody and designated Scp ****. 

End Log

\------------------------------------------

Mission summary

Losses: Three members of MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-87 "Spelunkers". Two video feeds. One taser.

Injurues: MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛- Charlie survived being crushed under heavy weight, however not without minor rib injuries as well as severe pressure damage to internal organs, including a punctured lung, and heavily compressed spleen. As such the agent has been hospitalized, and is to be released from duty.

MTF ⬛⬛⬛⬛-Alpha has also suffered a broken arm, and minor electrical burns, and is to be also exempt from duty, until he fully recovers.


	3. Scp **** Interview transcript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken soon after retrieval of Scp object ****. The interview took place just before Event Cawthon-12. For more information on this event, see file Event Cawthon-12-Transcript.

Begin Log

Scp **** is in a secure room, being communicated with via speaker system, with scientists and facility guards watching through a one way window. All doors are air tight. The room is also equipped with a remote activated electric discharge, effectively allowing for the entire room to be tased when activated. This was done due to observations of how the Scp-**** was incapacitated by electric shock during recovery.

Scp-****: Where are we

(Its voice is deep and smooth. Female and mature)

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: hello Scp-****. Would you answer some questions for us.

No response

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: if you don't comply you will be shocked.

Scp-****: very well

(Its voice is still smooth and calm, but much colder, seemingly much younger, and very obviously a different person. This voice will be referred to as -A)

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: what are you exactly.

Scp-****-A: We are... many things

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: is that why you refer to yourself as "we"

Scp-****-A: yes, and no

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: could you please try to give a straight answer to these questions.

Scp-****: SorRy, haHA

(The voice had changed again, this time masculine, but high pitched and seeming almost unhinged, like a warped reflection of a goofy childrens cartoon character. This voice will be referred to as -B)

Scp-****-A: if we answer these questions, will you let us out?

There is a momentary silence 

Dr ⬛⬛⬛: Yes. Yes we will. Although I would once again like to remind you too answer the question, and this time with a straight answer.

Scp-****-A: You're not very good at pretending

The entity then begins to pull itself towards the wall behind it using its cables. The shock system is activated by the researchers, but it fails, somehow having been disabled. (Our current hypothesis is that the entity used its wires during the interview to covertly dissamble the mechanism)  
It then begins crawling along the walls at an alarming pace using its wires like spider legs, to keep itself attached

Scp ****-B: HAHa hAh hah. We knOw yoU'Re HeRE.

As this is happening alarms are sounded and reinforcements are called in in case of a breach.

Scp **** seemingly finds the one way window, feeling with its makeshift extra limbs and realizing the wall was hollow, before smashing the window, killing all the staff present including Dr ⬛⬛⬛, two other researchers, and some facility guards, equipped with tasers which it quickly disarmed.

End log  
\--------------------------------------------------

This containment breach marked the beginning of the event known as Event Cawthon-12, the details of which are available in the Event Cawthon-12 transcript.


End file.
